The Heart of a Lion
by Hatter-Break
Summary: When Vienna was young, her best frined, Leo, a Celestial Spirirt, left her shortly after the death of her mother. Years later, when she's part of Fairy Tail, she'a almost positive that he's dead, but that might not be the case...
1. Chapter 1

Vienna didn't hate her mother, she was her mother after all, and she did feed her and put a roof over her head, a big roof, but at the same time, she didn't love her. She didn't care about the wealth, she just wanted her love and attention.

She sighed, watching out her bedroom window, as her mother left with a group of men, not that it mattered if she was home or not. On the very few occasions that she was home, she'd tell Vienna to go play with her friends, but what her mother didn't know was that she didn't have any. All of the kids were afraid of her for one simple reason: her mother was the famous Celestial Wizard of Blue Pegasus, Karen Lilica. She didn't like her, but she loved what she did. All of her spirits loved her, and she loved them, but there was one in particular that Vienna didn't think she could live without.

She sighed again. If he wasn't there by now, she figured he wouldn't make it at all. Vienna left her room, and headed downstairs. As she walked into the living room, she squealed with delight.

"Leo!" On the couch sat a man with thick, reddish-orange hair, like a mane, and golden eyes. He was her mother's Celestial Spirit, Leo of the Lion Palace, but more importantly, he was her special spirit. He smiled a warm smile, got off the couch, and crouched, arms open. She ran up to him, and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed, and returned her hug.

"Now Vienna, you didn't think I'd let a ten year old stay here all alone, did you? Who else would keep you company?" he asked. She grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me alone!" He laughed again.

"Just remember, your mother can't-"

"Mother can't know that you opened your gate, I know, I know. Let's go outside now!" she said, tugging him. Since he hadn't yet stood up, he almost fell over, but he caught himself. "Sorry," she said with a giggle.

"No harm done," he said good naturedly, standing up.

"Now come on!" she exclaimed, tugging him again.

"Alright, alright!" he said chuckling. He scooped her up, and put her on his shoulders, then he went out to her backyard, and put her down under her favorite tree, a huge willow. He sat next to her, and she smiled.

"Watch what I can do Leo! I've been practicing just for you!" Vienna said excitedly.

"Alright, lets see then." She focused her energy into the palm of her hand, and slowly, but surely, a small diamond figure formed. When she finished, a diamond statue in the shape of a lion rested in her hand.

"That's amazing Vienna!" Leo said encouragingly. She held it out to him.

"Here, it's for you, in case you're ever lonely." He looked surprised for a moment, then took it with a soft smile. He pulled her into his lap, and ruffled her hair.

"I may be the actual lion, but you Vienna, are the one with a lion's heart," he stated. They

watched the rest of the day go by, savoring every moment of it.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later

As Vienna walked down the hallway, toward her room, she stopped when she heard something form behind her mother's closed door.

"Don't bring your petty grievances to the Master ever again, got it?" her mother screamed.

"I-I didn't! I never said anything!" she heard one of her mother's spirits, Aries, reply nervously.

"Liar!" Vienna heard a thud, and Aries whimpered, then came the rattling of chains.

"Wh-what are you going to do with those?" At the sound of Aries' voice trembling with fear, Vienna clenched her fists.

"You need punishment. You will stay in this world for seven days! Here, in the human world!" Vienna could just imagine the wickedly cruel smile on her mother's face.

"Seven days…Karen-sama, your magic won't hold out that long!"

"Yes it will, don't underestimate me," she snapped. "But you should be worrying about yourself. If a celestial spirit stays in the human world for seven days…I wonder what would happen…hm?" Vienna could hear Aries shriek. "You think you can run away? Don't even try! I can just call you back anytime I want!" Vienna gritted her teeth, ready to bust in, until she heard a third voice.

"She didn't run. I forced her to change places with me." Vienna's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Leo…" she whispered. His usually warm gentle voice was now bitingly cold.

"What do you think you're doing, opening your own gate?" her mother yelled, her voice quivering.

"Shape up Karen," he growled bluntly. "I'm a celestial spirit meant for battle. I'm made pretty tough. I can even withstand a little abuse." Vienna bit her lip, shaking her head.

"Don't say that Leo…" she hissed, knowing full well that her mother would take that as an invitation to batter him.

"But if you do anything more to Aries, I will not stand for it!"

"What does a stupid celestial spirit think he can do about it?"

"I've come today to put it to you directly. I want your contracts with both Aries and myself made null and void," he stated.

"What did you say? No celestial spirit is allowed to speak that way!" she snapped.

"Your terrible behavior makes one sick even to watch. Other celestial spirits are prying that you are never allowed to set a finger on their keys," he said, his tone calm and collected.

"Shut up! Shut your mouth!"

"You are a failure as a celestial wizard." Leo's voice was harsher than ever.

"Go back! Close! Gate of the Lion Palace!" Her mother screamed. "Close! Close! Go back Leo!" Vienna could here her mother panting. "Wh-why can't I do a forced closure?" She could tell just how flustered her mother was, and couldn't help but smile.

"I have no intention of returning until you agree to nullify our contracts," he answered in an exasperated tone. "As long as I remain in this world, you will not be able to summon any other spirits. No celestial wizard can summon two celestial spirits at once. That would be a problem for you, wouldn't it?" His tone was almost mocking.

"Ha, my magic isn't unlimited. After maybe ten days, the owner's magic runs dry, and then you'll be forced back into the celestial world!" she said quickly, sounding crazed, yet victorious.

"You think I haven't thought of that? I can use my own magic to stay here," he said in such a way to imply that she was an idiot for not realizing that. "I can stay any number of days without depending on your magic at all." It was silent except for footsteps coming towards the door. "I'll be waiting at the ruined church west of town. When you've thought it over, come to see me." As the door opened, Vienna moved up against the wall. Leo came out of the room, closing the door behind him. His brilliant golden eyes, which at the moment were smoldering, were set on the end of the hallway. He was so focused on leaving, that he hadn't even noticed Vienna. She grabbed his arm, and he turned to face her, his expression softening.

"Please don't do this Leo, you're going to kill yourself…" He sighed.

"So you heard all of that, huh?" She nodded. "I'm sorry Vienna, but somebody needs to stand up against that woman."

"But-"

"If you heard everything, then you know where I'm going to be. Come and visit me anytime. I promise you, I'll be fine." She bit her bottom lip, and nodded. He pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, not wanting to let him go, but knowing she must. He pulled away, ruffled her hair, and walked away. She scowled, and pushed her mother's door open. She was standing in the middle of the room, still shaken.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"What do I want?" Vienna snarled. "I want you to stop being cruel and selfish! It's your fault Leo left! You drove off the only person who ever showed me any love and care! You say celestial spirits are lesser beings than humans, but guess what, Aries, and Leo, and all of your other spirits are more human than you'll ever be! You don't even give a damn about your own daughter!" As she screamed, the floor around Vienna began to harden with layer of diamond, and her knuckles also began crystallize. Her mother went rigid, and she seemed almost afraid of her. Vienna glared at her mother for a moment, then left, shaking off the tiny diamonds that had formed on her knuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo stayed at the church, just as he said he would. While his body and health weakened with every passing day, his will and resolve stayed strong. Vienna visited him every day for three months. Every day, but one. As she walked up to the church, she saw Leo looking out over the town. She approached him, and he turned.

"Vienna! I missed you yesterday, where were you?" he asked, then his brow furrowed with concern. "Is something wrong?" She sighed.

"Sorry Leo, I was…at a funeral yesterday," she said in a monotone.

"I'm sorry to hear that…so you need to talk about it?" She shook her head.

"But I-"

"Well, I think I'm ready to go make peace with your mother today. If she causes anymore problems, I can always come back and help again." Vienna shook her head vigorously.

"You can't…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"The funeral yesterday…it was hers…it was my mother's." His jaw dropped. "She was killed on a job a few days ago," she explained. Leo's eyes widened. "Leo…am I a bad person?" she asked suddenly, catching Leo off guard.

"What? No! Vienna…you aren't blaming yourself, are you?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"No, it's just that…I'm not upset! She's my mother, and I can't even grieve or shed tears for her…" Leo chuckled grimly.

"No Vienna, you aren't a bad person. The way she neglected you…nobody will blame you for not mourning her death. Me however…I'll never escape the blame…" She pulled away.

"But it's not your fault!" He smiled a sad smile.

"The celestial world feels differently. If your mother died, I should have returned to the celestial world, I haven't…that means I'm being charged for your mother's death. As for my punishment…I guess it's just a matter of time before I disappear…" Vienna's eyes began watering.

"No Leo! There must be something we can do!" He shook his head.

"Thank you Vienna, but there's nothing anybody can do. Now listen to me, you're an amazing girl, and a talented wizard. I want you to continue with your chin up, and don't let anybody bring you down. Live a full and happy life, and know that I'll always be with you." Tears were now cascading down her face as Leo finished speaking, and started down the hill.

"Leo don't leave!" she pleaded. "Leo please, you're all I have!" He stop with his fists clenched, and head down.

"I'm sorry Vienna…" he said without turning around to face her, his voice shaking, and then continued on. Vienna dropped to her knees, sobbing.

"I hate you…" she murmured. "I hate you mother!"


	4. Chapter 4

3 years later

Vienna looked up, smiling. She finally felt worthy of joining the famous guild, Fairy Tail. As she looked at the sign, she felt that the long down hill trend that she had been suffering from for three years was finally going to turn around. She walked forward, took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. The moment she stepped in, she was met with lots of screaming and shouting, and flurries of kicks and punches. She yelped, and quickly put up a shell of diamond as protection. At first, it was startling, but she quickly grew excited watching wizards, who's names were known far and wide, fight. She saw Gray Fullbuster, who used ice magic, in his underwear fighting Fairy Tail's salamander, Natsu. Titania Erza was busy trying to beat on them both, while the celebrity, Mirajane, watched with a smile.

"Wow…this is a bit different from Blue Pegasus…" she murmured.

"May I ask who this beautiful girl cloaked in crystal is?" She turned, and gasped. In front of Vienna was a man with bright orange hair, and though he was wearing sunglasses, she could tell that he had golden eyes. His smile as warm and dazzling, while his presence was gentle and familiar.

"L-Leo…is that you?" she asked, letting her shell crumble. He looked shocked, but only for an instant.

"Sorry, the name's Loke, and you are?" She was disappointed, but not surprised, she figured Leo couldn't possibly have lasted for three years.

"I'm Vienna Li- Vienna," she said, deciding not to let anybody there know her last name. She wanted to start with a clean slate.

"What a lovely name. Now, I'm assuming you're a new recruit, seeing as I haven't seen your face around here." Vienna nodded.

"I was hoping to talk to master Makarov about joining," she explained. Loke looked around.

"The master should be around here somewh-oof!" Someone had kicked him in the back, and he fell forward. Next thing you knew, you fell to your back, and the breath was leaving your lungs. She blinked, letting her eyes refocus, and when they did, her face grew hot with embarrassment. Loke was on top of her, and they were nose to nose. His face was as crimson as hers felt. He quickly got off of her, then helped Vienna up.

"I'm so sorry Vienna, you aren't hurt are you?" She shook her head. "Good. You know, you're even prettier up close. Once you're officially part of the guild, why don't you be my job partner?" he offered.

"Um…I-"

"Wonderful! Come and find me once you've talked to the master." With that, he ruffled her hair, and walked off, an action that she found nostalgic.

"Sounds like a plan, but…" She looked around the guild. "…how am I supposed to find anyone in this chaos?" Vienna asked herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Vienna wove her way through the guild, avoiding and shielding herself from fists, glasses, plates, and at one point, even a table, until she made it to the bar where Mirajane was.

"Oh, hello, did you need a job done?" she asked in a sweet voice. Vienna shook her head.

"No, I'm looking for the master, I'm interested in joining the guild," she replied. Mirajane grinned, clapping her hands.

"That's wonderful! I'll go get him for you." Vienna smiled.

"Thank you!" She waited a few moments, then Mirajane returned, followed by a short, elderly man. Vienna smiled, nodding in respect. "Hello sir, I'm-"

"Vienna Lilica. I would know that diamond make magic anywhere." She blinked, confused. She had met Master Makarov when she was younger because he was good friends with Bob, but it was only a couple of times.

"You recognize me?" He nodded.

"Of course. The moment I saw you come in and put that shield up, I knew it was you. I had a feeling that you'd surpass your mother someday." Vienna bit her lip.

"Actually, I don't think I have…I'm not even in a guild yet…" He looked shocked.

"Not in a guild? Didn't Bob try to recruit you right away?" he questioned.

"He did, but I wanted to get as far away from home as I could, so I turned him down. That's actually why I'm here…I wanted to become a member of Fairy Tail," she said with a hopeful smile. He looked at her for a moment, then grinned.

"Of course you can join my dear! Mira here can give you the mark." Vienna grinned.

"Thank you sir!"

"Oh, don't be so formal." With that, he left, and a few moments later, he was standing on the railing of the second floor. "Hey idiots!" he yelled. "Stop destroying my guild, and welcome our newest member, Vienna!" he exclaimed. Everybody stopped, and looked at her, Loke waving, and smiled, all giving their own form of greeting. She beamed.

"Thanks everyone!" Vienna turned to Mira, who was holding a stamp.

"Where would you like it?" she asked cheerfully. Vienna thought, then lifted her shirt a little.

"Here on my waist is fine." Mira stamped Vienna with a pale blue Fairy Tail symbol.

"There, you're all set!"

"Thank you!" With that, Vienna began her search for Loke.


	6. Chapter 6

Loke wasn't particularly difficult to find, as Vienna had originally thought. On top of the fact that he had bright orange hair that stuck out in a crowd, his flirtatious demeanor got the best of him, and he hunted her down.

"Hey there Vee!" he said, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Since you just joined today, we should hold off on taking any jobs until tomorrow. For now, why don't I give you a tour of Magnolia town?" Before she could agree or object, he led her out of the guild.

"Oh, um…okay," she said, unsure of what else to say. As he guided her through the town he pointed out things like magic shops, his favorite restaurants, and his favorite sights, such as the view from the bridge in the center of town. As they walked, Vienna noticed the women who passed by shooting her threatening glares.

"Hey Loke?" He glanced at her. "Why are all of those girls looking at me like that?" she asked. He looked around, and laughed nervously.

"Oh, no reason…just ignore them." She cast him a skeptical glance, but let the matter go. "Hey, do you have a place yet?" She shook her head.

"No, I've been looking around a little though. All of them are kind of expensive, so I was going to wait until I started taking jobs to do a thorough search for a home." He grinned, and Vienna had to remind herself that it wasn't Leo.

"Why don't you stay with me?" She smiled.

"Really? It wouldn't be too much trouble?" she asked excitedly. She hadn't been looking forward to sleeping in yet another run down inn.

"Of course not! We're fellow guild members now, that makes us family!"

"Thank you so much Loke!" He grabbed her wrist, and dragged her through the streets.

"Come on, I have to show you my home!" Vienna laughed.

"Why are you so eager for me to see it?" He shrugged.

"I guess…meeting you this afternoon has made me happier than I've been in a while." When they arrived at his home, he unlocked the door, pushed it open, and stepped aside to let Vienna in. It was small, and slightly untidy, but something about it made his home feel quaint, and wonderful. "Sorry it's a bit of a mess…" Vienna smiled.

"It's wonderful! I grew up in a huge house, and I really don't want to go back to that life…" she said, recalling her mother's mansion. He put a hand on her shoulder, and murmured something incoherently. "What?"

He shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. "O-oh…nothing, I just said I couldn't imagine…" She nodded, and began exploring Loke's home. When Vienna got to his room, she saw something that caught her eye. It was a wooden jewelry box decorated with beautiful, intricate carvings. She walked over, and picked it up, examining it.

"Loke, this is gorgeous! What's inside of it?" A startled expression flashed across his face, and he quickly snatched the box away from her.

"It's uh…just how I store my magic rings. They're just safer this way," he said quickly. Vienna didn't believe him, but she figured that he had his own secrets, and his reasons for keeping them, so she didn't pry any further. "Here, let me show you your room," he said, changing the subject. He set the box back down, and led her to a small spare room with nothing but a mirror and a bed. "Sorry it's nothing spectacular, but people don't really stay with me too often." She shrugged.

"I don't mind. I'm happy enough to have a place to sleep. You don't have to go and fancy my room up." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, the best girl needs the best treatment." Vienna's face grew warm, and she laughed uneasily.

"Thanks…"

"Now, how about some dinner? I'm starving!" Vienna smiled, and nodded.

"Sounds good to me!"


	7. Chapter 7

After waking up from the most comfortable sleep she had had in a long time, Vienna made her way to the kitchen. She figured she owed Loke for his hospitality. She searched his cupboards, looking for something to make, but he had hardly anything, and most of what he did have was expired. She scoffed.

"No wonder we went out to eat last night," she muttered to herself. She finally scrounged up enough ingredients to make a loaf of pumpkin bread the way she used to when she was younger. It took her about an hour and a half to make the batter and bake it, and when she finally finished, she sat down with a piece of the bread, and waited for Loke to wake up. Finally, he entered the room, looking as sheik as he had the day before.

"Good morning Vienna, what smells so delicious?"

"Morning Loke." She pointed at the loaf of bread. "I used your meager supplies to make some pumpkin bread, I hope you don't mind. You know, you really need to do some shopping." He shrugged, and sat across from her.

"I eat out for most of my meals, so I never really bother buying groceries," he explained.

"Why do you eat out so much?" He grabbed a slice of the bread, and took a greedy bite.

"Well…I usually eat out with…friends…" he said after finishing his mouthful. "You know, this bread is amazing Vee! I remember when y-…my…mother…used to make bread like this," he said slowly, stumbling over his words. Vienna lifted a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, I'm glad I can live up to your mother…" she said, ignoring his strange behavior. He nodded, his mouth stuffed with another bite. He quickly devoured his food, and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "So Loke, before we do our first mission, could we maybe go out and get some groceries? I'd like to make dinner tonight." He shrugged, and stood up.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I do have to warn you though, I don't know how much I'm going to be able to afford," he said. Vienna smiled.

"No worries, I can chip in whatever I have," she offered. He shook his head.

"You don't have to do that!"

"Yes I do, it's the least I owe you. He sighed.

"Alright, if you're going to be stubborn, then lets go." The two of them walked through Magnolia Town, picking up whatever they thought looked tasty. As they walked, Vienna noticed once again, that the faces of the women that spotted them immediately contorted with anger.

"The girls around here are really hostile, aren't they…Did I do something wrong?" Loke glanced at her.

"Like I said yesterday, you just have to ignore them." He gave her a smile that carried the same warmth as the smiles she had received from Leo, and Vienna instantly relaxed. She made their last purchase, a bushel of apples, and turned to Loke.

"Alright, that should be enough for now," she stated.

"Great, now for the fun part of the day! We just have to drop all of this stuff off, and then we can go back to the guild to get us our first job!" Vienna nodded. They did exactly as Loke had planned. After leaving everything at his house, they went to Fairy Tail, which was much less rowdy than the day before.

"Wow, it's quiet today…" Vienna noted. Loke snorted.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy must all be gone then…" The two of them made a beeline for the job listings. "Lets see…" Loke said, reading over the postings. "You can use diamond make magic, right?" She nodded.

"My specialty." He bit his bottom lip in thought.

"Alright," he said decisively. "Lets take this job then. He tore the sign off of the board, and handed it to her.

"Needed: Flashy wizards that know how to put on a show for my pub," she read aloud. "Okay, but…I'm not really the flashy type…and I've never been a fan of having an audience…" Loke smiled.

"You're a beautiful girl, with beautiful magic. Just act natural, and the rest will come on its own. You'll be fine, trust me." She blushed.

"O-okay…lets go then…I guess…"


	8. Chapter 8

Vienna groaned as she yanked her long black hair out of the loose ponytail, and looked in the mirror at the thick blue makeup that surrounded her icy blue eyes.

"What's wrong Vee?" She shot a glare at Loke, who held his hands up defensively. "Just asking…" She groaned again.

"That job was ridiculous! I thought I would just have to show off some of my magic, not dress up like a complete diva!" she complained, motioning to the short blue dress that the owner of the pub had forced her to wear.

"Hey, we still got a fair pay. Besides, I think you look cute." She looked at him, his smile calming her down a little.

"How can you be okay with that guy making you dress up like that?" she asked, referring to his red tuxedo, and equally thick red eye makeup. He shrugged.

"It could be worse." Vienna crossed her arms, frowning. Loke walked over to her, and put a hand on her head. "Hey, calm down. If it makes you feel any better, we can avoid entertainment jobs from now on." She nodded. "Alright then, how about-" There was a knock on the front door. "One moment Vee." He ran to answer the door, and moments later, he ran back into the room. "I have to go, but I'll be back in a little while," he said.

"Oh…okay…I'll make dinner while you're out," she said, kind of disappointed that he was leaving. He smiled.

"Thanks Vienna, I appreciate it." She nodded, and he left. It felt awkward for her to be in someone else's house alone, but she got used to it, made dinner, which was beef stew, and waited for Loke to return.

Three Weeks Later 

Vienna was woken up by someone shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh…wh-what is it?" she asked sleepily.

"This is the fourth time this week that you've fallen asleep at the table," Loke stated,

"Well…" she said, sitting up. "I've been waiting for you to get home..." Loke chuckled.

"You don't have to wait you know."

"Well, I want to," she said defiantly. "Besides, why are you leaving all of the time anyways?" she asked.

"Oh, uh…no reason." Vienna frowned. This had been her routine for a few weeks now. She and Loke would go off on a job, and have fun, then the moment they got back to his house, he would take off, leaving her alone for the night. When she asked Loke why he would leave, he gave her the same answer each time. It was really starting to frustrate her. Vienna sighed.

"Well, are you ready to go get our next job?" Loke laughed nervously, and she cocked an eyebrow. "What…?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Uh…funny thing is…I have somewhere to go today…I'm leaving in about an hour, sorry…We can get our next job tomorrow, I promise…" Vienna just stared at him, then rested her head in her hand.

"Fine, whatever…" she stated, annoyed. "I would ask where or why you're going, but I know you'll just say 'nowhere' or 'no reason' like you always do," she said coolly.

"Vienna, I'm-"

"Sorry? No offense Loke, but I've heard too many empty apologies in my life to care about one more." He bit his bottom lip, and looked down at his feet. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, they're here early…I'll be back Vee…" With that, he left. As Vienna looked out the window, she saw Loke walk by with a group of girls, his arms draped over two of them, and they were all laughing. Suddenly, she was a little girl again, sitting in her bedroom window, watching her mother leave with a group of men, except this time, Leo wouldn't be there to console her. She laid her head down in her arms, and wept.


	9. Chapter 9

"Vienna, I'm home!" Loke called. She poked her head out of her room, and scowled. "And you're still mad…" he muttered. "Look, I'm sorry…" he said, walking towards her.

"Thanks for your hospitality Loke, but…tonight will be my last night here, and…our partnership is over." Vienna held out a job sign. "I took this job, and I'm going, alone, first thing in the morning. Afterwards, I'll find an inn to stay at until I can afford my own place." Loke's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"No…no Vee…don't leave, please…" he begged, then snatched her paper from her hands. "This is way too dangerous for one person! This Remus guy has killed countless wizards!" Vienna took the job back from him.

"I'll be fine, besides…I can't work with someone who reminds me of my mother…" she explained. His golden eyes betrayed his hurt, but he didn't argue any further, much to Vienna's surprise.

"I understand…If I'm not awake when you leave tomorrow, it was nice having you here…" He turned, and went to his room, closing the door behind him. The next day, Vienna woke up just after sunrise, and got ready to leave. She poked her head into Loke's room.

"Goodbye…" she whispered, and left. She had to travel, by train, about an hour east, to the criminal, Remus' home. When she arrived in the correct town, she searched for the man's address. Surprisingly, the outside of the home seemed well kempt, and looked like any ordinary home, but Vienna knew otherwise. She walked up to the door, and slowly turned the knob. To her luck and delight, it was unlocked. She pushed the door open, and quickly used her magic to form a dagger in her hand. The house was much filthier inside than it was outside, and it had a musty scent. "Hello…is anybody here?" she called. There was a cruel laugh that split the silence.

"Hello there dear, are you here to try and catch me like all of the others?" Vienna clenched her fists.

"No…I will catch you!" He laughed again.

"Oh, I see…this should be fun!" Suddenly a knife flew out from the shadows. Vienna quickly put a shield up. "You have sharp reflexes, but I'm afraid that alone won't be of any help to you!" Finally, he almost melted into view from the shadows. He was tall and lanky, with dark beady eyes, and thick, greasy brown hair. Taking the opportunity, Vienna threw her dagger at him, and formed another. He barely dodged it. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" she growled, throwing her second dagger. He dodged that one as well. Vienna gritted her teeth in frustration. He cackled.

"I'm getting bored with you." With that, he sent another knife towards her.

"That's not going to work!" she said triumphantly, putting up another shell. She gasped when the knife hit the diamond shell, and shattered it. She closed her eyes, and braced herself for the pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat.


	10. Chapter 10

"Loke!" Vienna shrieked. He had jumped in front of her, taking the dagger straight to his stomach.

"Another wizard's come to play?" Loke tore the dagger from his stomach.

"Vienna, get outside, now!" he demanded, not turning to look at her. "I'll be right out."

"But-"

"Go!" he said, harshly, panting. Vienna bit her lip, and ran out of the house, casting a glance back at Loke. His golden eyes were ablaze, and it brought her back to the moment when Leo stormed out of her mother's room after their argument. She stood outside, and moments later, the house was up in flames. Her eyes widened.

"Loke…" He staggered through the doorway, where black smoke billowed out. She ran to him, and he collapsed to his hands and knees, coughing and clutching the wound on his stomach. She could see the liquid crimson gems dripping from between his fingers. She kneeled beside him. "Why did you follow me?" she demanded.

"Vienna…I know…I'm a failure…and I know…I've disappointed you…" he choked out, his breath ragged. "I never meant…to become…like your mother…it just…happened…" Her brow furrowed.

"Loke, what are you talking about, you never knew my mother…"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Vienna…" Those were his final words before his eyes rolled back, and he passed out.

"No, no, no…Loke, stay with me!" She turned him over slowly. Vienna knew she couldn't afford immediate medical treatment, but his home was an hour away by train. Desperately, she pulled off his blood-stained shirt, and tore a long strip off of it, and wrapped the wound. She figured that if she could stop the bleeding, he had a chance of making it through the hour. She then lifted him up, and made what seemed like a long, difficult trek, back to the train station. When she got there, Vienna explained her situation, and demanded to get on to the next train to Magnolia Town. The man agreed, and said the cost of the ticket would be sent to Loke's address. The hour on the train felt more like a decade to Vienna, and when it finally stopped, she dashed out, and ran as fast as she could to Loke's home. She slammed the door open, and ran to his room. Vienna laid him down on the bed.

"Come on, come on…Damnit! He never told me where the medical things are!" she exclaimed, panicked. She glanced around his room, and noticed the beautiful jewelry box. She looked at it thoughtfully, remembering that Loke had said that the box was where he stored his power rings. Vienna figured, that if that was the case, he could have a ring with healing abilities. She picked the box up, and opened it. Her eyes widened. There were in fact power rings in it, but it was they were surrounding that shocked her. She picked up the small crystal lion, and turned it in her palm, examining it. "Leo…" she whispered. She shook her head, knowing that healing Loke had to be her first priority. She scanned the circle of rings, until she found one with a pale green lacrima stone. She slipped it on to her finger, held her hand over Loke's wound, and focused her energy. Vienna wasn't used to using anything powered by lacrima crystals, so it took a while, but eventually, the wound closed, leaving nothing but a jagged scar. She had no idea if, or how long it would take him to wake up, so she sat on the foot of his bed, diamond lion in hand, and stared at her creation from eight years earlier, waiting for Loke, if that's who he really was, to wake up.


	11. Chapter 11

"Vee…Vienna…hey Vee wake up…" Vienna's eyes fluttered open to see Loke looking down at her, brow furrowed with concern. "Are you alright, were you hurt?" She blinked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She shook her head.

"No, I was just tired…you're the one who…Loke, you're up!" She exclaimed, snapping awake, and throwing her arms around him. He tensed for a moment, but then relaxed, and hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're alright!" He chuckled.

"Thanks to you I am. I thought you weren't coming back?" She sighed.

"You gave me no choice." Suddenly, she pulled away in all seriousness. She scanned the bed where she had fallen asleep, and found the lion that had fallen out of her hand. When she picked it up, Loke's eyes widened.

"Y-you found it…" She nodded.

"Y-you're…Leo, aren't you?" He looked away from her. Tears came to her eyes. "Why? Why didn't you just tell me?" He sighed.

"For the reason that you almost left. I knew you'd be ashamed of me for acting like your mother, knowing full well how her behavior ruined your life…" he explained, still not looking at Vienna.

"Leo…" she murmured, cupping his face in her hand. Then, she burst into tears, and fell against him. "I've m-missed y-you so m-much…you have n-no idea!" she sobbed. He hugged her tightly, putting one of his hands on the back of her head, pressing her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry Vienna…I never should have left you. I can't imagine how hard It must have been for you…" She hugged him tighter.

"I-I thought you w-were dead…" she said softly. He rocked ever so slightly, stroking her hair.

"Shh… you're alright. I'm here, and I'm never going to leave you again…" he said, tears coming to his eyes as well. She looked up at him, and he wiped her tears away with one of his thumbs. He smiled. "You know, you've grown into such a beautiful young girl…" he said, moving his face closer to hers, until their noses were touching.

"Leo…" With out even realizing or thinking about what he was doing, Loke pressed his lips to hers. She let out a small gasp of surprise, but didn't pull away. Slowly, she relaxed into the kiss, and began to kiss him back. He pulled back suddenly, realizing what he was doing. Wasn't it wrong to love someone who he had practically raised like that? He looked back down at her, and decided, that no, it wasn't, not when it was Vienna. He rested his forehead on the top of her head.

"I love you…so much Vienna…I should never have left…" he murmured.

"I love you too Leo…" she said, tears still streaming down her face.


End file.
